The Best Has Yet To Come
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Set after season two, new school year and Will and Emma have been busy, together! Lots of fluff and some great news. This is for all the wemma fans to help us along this hiatus and to make you guys smile.
1. Back to School Is Easier Than You Think

**A/N: Hello Wemmites! This is my first published Glee fanfiction, I've written a couple others but this is the first I've typed up, sorry for the shortness of this first chapter but they will get longer and please forgive grammatical errors, it's about midnight or so here so my brain isn't very awake. Haha anyways, you'll be seeing a lot more wemma from me! They has become my OTP!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Going Back To School Is Easier Than You Think<p>

Emma slowly stirred from a pleasant slumber and rolled her neck unconsciously, trying to bury her head into the pillow further, she didn't want to get up. It was the first day of the school year for her and her boyfriend of about two months now, but she still did not want to get up. Emma slowly untangled herself out of her boyfriend's embrace hopefully not to wake him and hopefully not to upset her stomach. The same stomach that held their child.

_Their child._

_Emma was carrying their child._

It made her so happy to think that thought, even if she had been scared out of her wits when she first found out, Will had found her curled up on the cold hard tile of his bathroom floor, a positive pregnancy test clutched in her fist. Emma unconsciously moved a hand to her stomach as she mused and though she wasn't showing yet, her doctor told her she could tell because her lower stomach's skin was hardening, and it was, and she couldn't be happier.

Emma was about to get up and shower, as per usual but she was pulled back down completely by her boyfriend as he nuzzled his face in her neck and placed his hand over hers on her still flat stomach, "good morning, beautiful. Do you think we could get away with calling in sick to Figgins? I'm pretty sure I'm love-sick so…" Emma rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's suggestion and kissed his cheek.

"Nope, and I need to start getting ready, don't you even try it while I'm in the bath…" Emma didn't have time to finish her sentence because nausea finally kicked in and she bolted for the bathroom, the morning sickness finally coming to her that morning.

Will was hot on her heels and prepared a cold wash cloth and grabbed a ponytail holder for her. Will knelt down behind his girlfriend and brush her hair back as she wretched into the toilet and put the wash cloth on the back of her neck, hearing her hiss at the cold contact to her skin but then continued with the morning sickness; as she did so, Will pulled her shoulder length hair back in a messy bun and kissed her head. "It's okay, Em, I'm here and this is perfectly normal." He reminded her, like he did every morning since the morning sickness started.

Usually things were easy when it came to this, after the morning sickness, Will would take sometimes even carry Emma back to bed and tuck her in then hold her close and let her fall asleep again, then let her eat only bland things like regular oatmeal and saltines. It made him a little sad that today was different, it was the first day of school and no one knew about their relationship much less Emma being five weeks pregnant! They were planning on telling Figgins about their relationship but until Emma finished out her first trimester, their lips were going to stay sealed about their bun in the oven.

"I hate this," came a mumble from Emma, Will couldn't escape a smile forming on his lips, "I know you're smiling, I can practically hear it," Will chuckled a little at how amusingly cranky Emma could get in the morning.

"I'm sorry, babe." He kissed the back of her head then Emma lifted her own, morning sickness done, for now. She stood up on wobbly legs and Will steadied her, wrapping and arm around her waist from behind and rested his hand protectively over her stomach, "brush your teeth, I'll go get you some Sprite."

"Will, you know I don't like carbonated drinks," she gave him a sad puppy look.

"It's gonna help your nausea a lot, Em, besides, it tastes good and you'll only have to drink it to help you feel better, not because you just want one, for now that is."

Emma contemplated his words then nodded, "okay," and with a peck to her forehead, he was off to get her a Sprite from the fridge. Emma quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, taking the wash cloth off her neck and then turned sideways, pulling up the pink tank top she was wearing and smiled, running her hand over the still flat planes of her stomach, her and Will's baby resided in there and Emma just wanted to jump up and down with happiness at the thought. When she realized that she'd be carrying a piece of Will around with her all day while at school, it made going back to school much easier to face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Now honestly I'm not sure if you can tell at five weeks but I've seen it done in other fics so I'm winging it there, but yay! A wemmlet and lots of wemma fluff, this fic will contain just that, I'm not sure if it'll contain other pairings, it may give intimations but Wemma will be the main focus over all. I'd love to hear suggestions of what should happen next cause I'm a little stuck myself.**

**Marisa  
><strong>


	2. Can We Keep the Secret In?

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter two! Ideas would be greatly appreciated for chapter three cause I really need them.**

**Cause I'm a fail and forgot in chapter one: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did we'd already have five or six wemmlets, epic wemma sex and they'd be happily married.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Can We Keep the Secret In?<p>

The drive to McKinley was a comfortable silence, Emma leaned her head against the window and smiled happily, her stomach was calm for now and she was getting more and more excited to get back to school.

Will looked over at his girlfriend smiled, she was still a little exhausted from morning sickness but she looked absolutely beautiful to him, she always did. Will mused that she could have her hair a mess and be dressed in his oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants and still get him aroused. She always looked beautiful to him.

Emma felt Will's eyes on her and looked over at him, meeting his eyes and smiled, "Will, I think we should go over how we act around each other at school. I know the school's policy isn't big on PDA between faculty members but I mean, I feel kinda bad that I'm gonna say this but it's going to be really hard not going an entire day without kissing you." Emma blushed and looked away, trying to hide her embarrassed gaze from her boyfriend.

Will grinned wide when she mentioned not being able to go a day without kissing him, he pulled into the faculty parking lot at McKinley and parked in his usual spot, and he leaned over and put an arm around the back of Emma's seat then kissed her cheek. Will used his other hand to tip Emma's chin and gaze back to him, "Emma, I don't think I could go a day without kissing you either so, like we planned, little pecks here and there when we see each other for more than a minute and we could start eating lunch in my office if we want a quieter setting and more private." He smiled at her and Emma returned it, a lot of the nervousness leaving her body.

Emma leaned over towards him more and cupped his cheek with her right hand, "I love you, Will, and that sounds fine. Lunch in your office from now on sounds perfect actually."

Will grinned again and leaned in, brushing his lips across Emma's, hoping it wouldn't get too passionate, as fun as making out with Emma sounded to him, she probably wouldn't like it and it was not at all appropriate for a school parking lot.

When they broke, Will's hand was tangled in Emma's hair and they rested their foreheads against each other, mission of trying not to make out in the parking lot a complete and utter fail. "I think we should head inside now," Emma mumbled.

"Yeah, we should though you should probably fix your lipstick first; it's all over me now." He laughed and wiped her lipstick off his now swollen lips and looked over at Emma, fixing her lipstick, looking pretty thoroughly kissed. They both got out of the car and Will got his bag from the back seat, as did Emma and they both got their lunches. Will, out of instinct, put an arm around Emma's waist, and rested it over her stomach, Emma appreciated the gesture till she saw students looking at him and realized where they were.

"Will!" She scolded and removed herself from his grasp.

He grimaced, thinking her pregnancy hormones were already kicking in, "yeah?"

"Could you maybe ummm… not put your arm around me? Students were staring," she said as they walked inside the building, Will's face turned red and then he nodded.

"I'm sorry, Em, it's just a habit I've happily become accustomed to, I'll try better," he looked around then snuck a kiss to her hair and she smiled up at him.

"Okay, well I mean… never mind let's go talk to Figgins and tell him of our relationship before Sue sees and makes some comment."

He nodded and took her hand, leading her down the hallway to Figgins office. When they got inside, Figgins stood and smiled at the pair, "Schue! Emma! Have a nice summer?"

"Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about something, just as a heads up before Sue started anything to make it blow out of proportion," Will looked at Emma and she squeezed his hand supportively, "Emma and I have been dating since a little bit after the Glee club got back from Nationals and also… she's currently five weeks pregnant." Emma's head shot up and looked at Will in shock. They weren't supposed to tell anyone till she was out of her first trimester! Why was he blabbing it already?

"That's great, congratulations on your relationship and your unborn child, you two both know the school's policy on PDA between faculty so all I can say is good luck to both of you."

After they left Figgins office Emma almost dragged Will to her office and glared daggers at him, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone till after I was out of the first trimester?"

"I just thought that we should tell him and only him about the pregnancy along with our relationship in case you have a really bad bout with morning sickness and need to call in sick. See? There will be no awkward conversation when you do." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead, "now, I have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Emma nodded and Will kissed her gently before leaving for his class.

_At Lunch_

Emma walked into Will's office and she smiled heartfelt at the picture before her. Will was framing a picture of her and Will that had been taken over the summer, his arms were wrapped tightly around her and her head was on his right shoulder, her right hand resting on his other shoulder. "Oh, Will, I should a picture of us in my office." Emma put a hand over her heart and smiled bright at him.

Will looked up after he placed the frame on his desk and returned the smile, "yeah! How about the one we took at the beach, man I was proud of you going that day but you know the one we took ourselves, you had the cute little hat and sunglasses on and wore that cute polka dotted pink bikini. I certainly had a hard time keeping my hands off you that day." He grinned and motioned for her to sit down.

Emma did and put her lunch bag next to her then rolled her eyes playfully, "Will, of course I remember, that was five weeks ago and I'm pretty sure that's when our little peanut was conceived." Emma let out a giggle and placed a hand to her stomach.

"You took my breath away that day, can you blame me? And honestly, you take my breath away every day, Emma." Will smiled and Emma's heart swelled at his sentiment and she ducked her head, dodging his loving gaze.

"Thank you…" she whispered, "you're not so bad yourself," she finished as she lifted her head to meet his gaze, just as she was about to tell him she loved him an oh-so-familiar voice filled the room.

"Hey, hot stuff!" Holly smiled and leaned in the doorway, her straight blond hair fanning past her shoulders and out to the side.

"Holly! Hey!" As per usual he was completely oblivious to the fact that she just called him "hot stuff" and got up to hug Holly, Emma looked behind her and then back, a little annoyed at how freely affectionate Holly was towards Will, she couldn't really be too mad, Holly didn't know that Emma and Will were together, but she was still irked…

"How was your sum-mer? Hope it wasn't a bum-mer!" She playfully elbowed him.

Will mumbled an 'ow' so Holly wouldn't hear and smiled, laughing at the same time, "yeah…"

Holly looked past Will and smiled at Emma, "hey Pope Lady!" She said laughing and waved to Emma.

Emma pursed her lips and waved, she got up and picked up her lunch box, "I'm gonna go eat in my office while you two catch up," she tucked a curl behind her ear.

Will looked at his girlfriend and gave her a heartfelt look, "Emma, you don't have to leave, we had plans for lunch. We'll catch up later, right Holly?" He looked between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend.

"Sure! You get him for now, Pope Lady but I'll talk to him later." Holly left, heading off to the faculty lounge for lunch.

Once she was gone Will gave Emma worried look, "why did you feel like you had to leave?" He reached up and stroked her hair.

"You and Holly looked like you wanted to catch up, I didn't want to interrupt that, it's not a big deal, Will."

"Emma! We had plans before I even knew Holly was in the building and you are my sexy, beautiful girlfriend who is also carrying our baby," he said as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her head.

Emma smiled at him, tears brimming in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he wiped tears brimming in her eyes and kissed her gently.

"Where's the faculty lounge? I'm having a blond moment and have completely forgotten," Holly said from behind them, resting against the doorframe, her arms crossed across her chest.

They both turned beet red and Will turned around to face Holly, "how much did you hear of that?"

"Enough to know that you guys have a bun in the oven and I probably shouldn't have called you hot stuff," Holly pursed her lips and nodded.

"Oh… ugh… do you think you could keep it on the down low about us expecting, we don't want word getting out till after Emma's done with the first trimester. But ugh yeah, we've been together since after Nationals."

"I'm happy for you two but I still need directions to the faculty lounge." Holly laughed a little and ducked her head.

Will told her where to go and then turned his attention back to Emma, "so, how about we eat lunch now?" He smiled and kissed her cheek then Emma took him gently by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply, "what was that for?" He asked when they broke the kiss.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Emma smiled up at him and he cupped her cheeks.

"Yeah, but say it again because I feel the same way."

"I love you, Will, so much," she pecked hip lips again.

"I love you too, Emma."


	3. Slow?

**A/N: Okay so I would have updated last night but my dad went all douchebag on me and grounded me off the computer. The only reason I'm updating now is because I snuck on while my parents are at the grocery store. I'd love ideas for chapter four cause I have a couple ideas but nothing for a full chapter. **

* * *

><p>Slow?<p>

Emma looked cautiously out into the hallway through the glass windows of her office then smiled as she saw a completely clear hallway, she looked down and stroked her stomach, "hi, baby, it's mommy. I know I don't talk to you much but I love you, sweet child and even though I have some problems I'm gonna try and be the best mommy I can be to you. I hope you don't hate me, and I'm so sorry if you develop issues similar to mine. Mommy loves you so much, so does your daddy."

"And from what I've seen, your daddy REALLY loves your mommy," Holly said, poking her head into Emma's office and smiling, "hey, Pope Lady, mind if we chat?"

Emma's face was red hot when she heard Holly's voice and the fact that she had apparently overheard Emma talking to her unborn child, "Holly, sure, and my name is Emma not "Pope Lady", okay?"

Holly walked in then grimaced, "okay, _Emma_, gee sorry I guess preggo hormones already making you PMS at any given moment?"

"No, Holly, it's just that Sue doesn't even call me by my real name ninety-nine percent of the time and she gets closer than you."

"Hey, listen, I catch your tude, if you want me to leave I will." Holly threw up her hands in defense.

"No it's not that… it's just…"

"You're not all that keen on your baby daddy's ex being in the same building as the both of you?"

"Despite the way you put it, yes, it does make me uncomfortable."

Holly sat down in one of the chairs and raised a brow, "why, besides the obvious?"

Emma felt herself getting a little aggravated with Holly so she took a deep breath, let it out, then spoke, "well, Holly, you are really carefree and don't mind being touched or things being neat and tidy and we all know you have a way with men, you are like the thirty year old Blanche Devereaux! So honestly I mean, soon I'll get fat and hormonal and…"

"You're afraid of Will leaving you? And coming to me? I don't know whether to be flattered on insulted! Emma, Will loves you, I can see it in his eyes! There's no way in Hell he'd leave you, you're having his kid, something he thought he'd never had after what happened with his batshit crazy ex-wife, and you two just… go together, I mean, when he was with me, I could tell his mind was really on you and you yourself were confused about being in love with him when you were married to someone else and you hadn't done it with said someone else! You were still a virgin four months into a marriage and now look at you, two months into a relationship with Will and you're obviously no longer a virgin and you're having his kid, to both of you, this has to mean something."

Emma closed her eyes and swallowed, "I just… we lost each other once and I'm so afraid of losing him again, I think we rushed and obviously part of our relationship can't change speed but if I say I want us to slow down that means less frequent… you know… and I'm scared he'll go elsewhere to get what he wants, in that sense."

Holly shrugged then gave Emma a reassuring smile, "he's waited for you this long, I'm sure that he'll be okay with whatever pace you want to go at. But hey, he's your boyfriend and baby daddy; don't tell me your doubts and fears, tell him those fears going on in that ginger haired head of yours." Holly got up, "catch you on the flip side, chica." She walked out and Emma sat bit, biting her lip, maybe she should tell Will. Hopefully he'd understand.

_That Night_

Emma checked over her outfit for probably the hundredth time that night and slowly lifted her blouse up, revealing the little pooch on her stomach that gave her concrete proof that her and Will's baby lived in there, she smiled bright then let it drop when she heard the door open, she rushed out to the living room and then into the dining area where there was a dinner for two laid out, "hi, Will," she said and took one look at him, he looked exhausted.

"Hey, Emma," he walked by her, oblivious to the meal and kissed her cheek. He dropped his bag just inside the living room and went straight to find a beer, coming back and sitting down on the couch.

"Rough Glee practice?" She asked, her brow furrowing in concern, she felt a little hurt that she had dressed up for him and made him dinner and put on a romantic setting and he just brushed it off.

"Yeah, you'd think after over two years of being in Glee, Rachel would know how to control her diva and not piss of Quinn and Mercedes at the same time." He gratefully took a sip of his beer then put it down for a moment.

Emma nodded, "oh… need a massage or anything to help you relax?" She offered, even if he hadn't noticed what she already did for him, she wanted to do what she could to make him feel better.

"Nope, I got my beer and a very comfortable couch and you."

Emma blushed, that made her feel a little better, "okay," she walked off going into the adjoining dining room and sitting down in her spot, _'might as well not let this go to waste, I'm eating for two anyways.'_ Emma thought to herself, she looked down at her stomach then began eating, holding back tears.

Will realized that the room had gone particulary quiet and looked for Emma, seeing her in the dining room, eating, by herself. Then he noticed how her hair looked freshly curled and wearing the blouse he loved the most on her, then he saw the candles and his heart dropped. _'She made me dinner, she made me a romantic dinner! She got dressed up! I'm such a moron!'_ He said to himself and got up, making his way over to her and kissed the back of her head then moved down to her neck, brush thing hair away and started pecking kisses to her neck, smiling when he heard her breath hitch.

"Em, dinner looks great but you know what's looking really delicious? You. The blouse looks great on you but I think it'd look better on the floor." Emma froze at Will's words and her heart swelled as he took notice to her dressing up and making him dinner.

"Ummm could we move this somewhere else?" She asked, a little out of breath and turned her head to look at him.

Will pulled her to her feet, taking her by the hands and leading her towards their bedroom, looking lovingly at her and pulled her in for a deep kiss as he kicked the door closed behind him, whispering, "you mean the world to me, Emma."

_1:28am_

Emma woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and looked down, Will's arm was slung around her waist and the cover covering her up now pooled around her waist, exposing her breast the September air. She heaved in gulps of air, trying to return her heart rate to normal and looked over at Will, looking abosoultely perfect to her, he hair was mussed (from her hands almost constantly running through it), the sheet covering him up to mid-back, he was also laying on his stomach, which was something he normally didn't do, not since Emma had been sleeping over nine times out of ten. She wondered if she should wake him up. She probably shouldn't but the dream just shook her, it scared her and she really needed to feel his arms around her, telling her it'd be okay. Emma decided she'd wake him and gently shook his shoulder, "Will, I'm so sorry I'm waking you but I really need you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

The moment he heard the hoarse voice of his girlfriend, Will's head shot up and he then sat up, his voice and eyes full of worry and concern, "what is it, Em? Is something wrong with the baby?" He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back with one hand and her hair with the other.

"No… I just had a bad dream." She snuggled into him, feeling ten times better than before.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Ummm well, long story short, it was kinda like I was Terri only this time I was truly pregnant, like I'm really pregnant now, and like I thought things were moving too fast for us so we umm did slow our relationship down but you got kind of tired with not enough… you know and how emotionally drawn away I had become because of the hormones and so you went to Holly like you always had gone to me only… a umm physical relationship had developed between you two."

"Oh, Em, I would never do that to you!" He pulled back a little and framed her face with his hands, "ever since you gave us a second chance in May, I promised myself that I would always be there for you, never leave you. If you wanted us to go slower, we'd go slower, save for the pregnancy but I'm always here for you, Emma. Holly's a good friend, nothing else. And, I love you so much," he kissed her gently.

"I love you too, and Will…" was she really bringing this up at one AM?

"Yeah?" He asked, stroking her cheeks.

"Could we take things a little bit slower? I mean like maybe less… you know until we go out on a couple more dates then we can go back to how we've been this summer?"

Will nodded and kissed her head, "sure, but I request only one thing."

"What's that?"

"You move in with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I hope him asking her to move in isn't too soon and his reasoning will be explained in chapter four! Thanks for reading wemmites!  
><strong>

Marisa


End file.
